


Черный – самый теплый цвет

by Lahaine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fem!Steve, Genderbending, Girls Kissing, Sad and Sweet, What-If, fem!Bucky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: «Просто вижу сцену, пост-ЗС, фем!Стив и Фем!Баки живут вместе, и Стив до сих пор не может привыкнуть к новому миру, поэтому под джинсами\майками\платьями носит чулки с подтяжками, как в 40е, а Баки это видит, и ее ну очень заводит».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черный – самый теплый цвет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ2014 для команды Первого мстителя.  
> Название производное от фильма "Синий самый теплый цвет", кто знает, тот поймет.

– Стиви, мы опаздываем, – Баки стучит каблуком по полу, рассматривает ногти правой руки. Ногти короткие, приходится подпиливать через день, после миссий под них забивается кровь и грязь. Она научилась ловко управляться с пилочкой сама, хотя на это понадобилось больше тренировок, чем для освоения стрельбы из лука. 

– Мы не опаздываем, – возражает Стиви через дверь. Голос у нее громкий, звенящий, каким бывает крайне редко, обычно она говорит твердо, требовательно и низко. Она же Капитан Америка, чего уж там, она привыкла отдавать приказы. 

– Если ты проведешь в ванной еще полчаса, мы опоздаем. Давай, выходи, даже если ты выбрала костюм веселой молочницы, я не отвернусь от тебя!

Из своего вечернего туалета на ежегодный костюмированный прием у Тони Старка Стиви вдруг сделала тайну, отмахнулась от предложения Наташи пройтись по магазинам и наотрез отказалась рассказывать Баки, что собирается надеть. Если брать в расчет некоторые предыдущие модные провалы в исполнении мисс Роджерс, сохранившиеся на нетленных страницах в светской хронике, она вполне могла появиться на пороге в пластиковом подобии статуи Свободы. 

– Стиви!

– Терпение – не твоя сильная черта.

– Ты о... – если бы в том далеком прошлом Стиви вошла в штаб вот в этом виде для поднятия боевого духа, капитуляция Германии могла состояться значительно раньше, – ...шибаешься. Дай угадаю, «Шанхайский экспресс»? Тебе нравился этот фильм. 

– Тепло, но не горячо, – Стиви опускает взгляд, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом. Золотистые волосы, уложенные волной, почти касаются плеч, губы яркие, насыщенно красные, лицо тонкое, острое. 

– Неужели «Марокко»?

– Теплее.

Баки помнит, как детьми они раз в неделю забирались в кинотеатр через дыру в заборе, прижимались к стенке, чтобы их не заметил билетер, и жадно смотрели, смотрели на удивительно красивых женщин в изысканных платьях и статных мужчин в костюмах. В Бруклине никто не одевался так, в их действительности никто не был так совершенен, как люди на черно-белых мелькающих картинках, со строгими лицами и горящими сердцами. 

Стиви со всей прямодушной простотой была слегка влюблена в Марлен Дитрих. Кто не хотел тогда походить на Марлен, кто не хотел быть Марлен? Баки и сама хотела, но только чуть-чуть. 

– «Обесчещенная»? – игра в «угадай кинообраз» продолжается. 

Черное блестящее платье со всей этой мишурой, для которой существует отдельное название; вырез, подчеркивающий изгиб шеи и грудь; черные чулки, черт ее дери, чулки на подвязках, каких в этом веке не сыскать. 

Стиви упирает руки в бока и поворачивается – оцени. Взгляд тут же скользит от плеч по лопаткам к бедрам, и бахрома мало что скрывает, уж не подвязки точно и не округлость форм под плотно облегающей тканью, только больше дразнит: в довоенное время знали, как одеть женщину, чтобы ее захотелось раздеть. 

– Образ шпионки-соблазнительницы, отправленной в стан врага искушать советского генерала? Стиви, ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать о том, чем еще ты занималась для Щ.И.Т.а, пока меня не было рядом? – в голосе Баки любопытство, хитрая уловка. Стиви до сих пор краснеет даже после тысячи двусмысленных шуточек от Старка и отдельной порции «на десерт» от Наташи, не каждый раз, но если подловить ее, застать врасплох – предательский румянец заливает лицо.

– Я бы провалила миссию еще до начала, не умею соблазнять, – она качает головой, но по глазам видно – кокетничает, она все еще делает это неловко, не чувствуя уверенности в собственной привлекательности. 

– С этим я бы поспорила, – расстояние между ними сокращается, Стиви делает шаг назад и упирается спиной в стену.

Баки ниже даже в туфлях на каблуке. Она не любит платья, они делают ее уязвимой, открывают больше, чем она готова показать, привлекают нежелательное внимание к металлической руке. Стиви сильная, она может позволить себе уязвимость, чужие взгляды обтекают ее, точно она под защитой своего знаменитого щита. 

Еще один шаг вперед. Баки останавливается напротив, вплотную, спрятав руки в широкие карманы расклешенных брюк. В тридцатые она бы не надела белоснежную блузку, просвечивающую до очертаний нижнего белья, но Стиви восхищалась Марлен, а Баки не желала делить с кем-либо восхищение Стиви. Она недолго сомневалась в выборе костюма на вечер. 

– Если нас сорвут на миссию посреди ужина, я тебя не отпущу. Старк отправится спасать мир в гордом одиночестве, – Баки грозится, притягивает металлической рукой за талию и целует в подтверждение своих слов, ласково и мимолетно. – Может, не пойдем? 

– Это благотворительный вечер, – возражает Стиви, всегда такая собранная, сдержанная, – деньги пойдут на восстановление трех кварталов Нового Орлеана, разрушенных...

Бубнит, словно заучила лекцию, речь для публичного выступления точно заучила, она всегда находит верные слова для того, чтобы люди пошли за ней, но подходящих слов для претенциозных вечеринок и важных официальных лиц у Стефани Роджерс не было и не будет. – Очень интересно, – Баки, не отпуская, ведет ладонью по бедру вверх, до линии кружевного края чулок, ладонь холодная, а кожа Стиви всегда горячая, будто она привыкла в своем ледяном плену вырабатывать больше тепла, чем нужно для одного тела. 

Она греет их двоих. 

– Эй! – Стиви дергается и удивленно распахивает глаза, стоит Баки потянуть за резинку подвязки и отпустить ее, не то чтобы ощутимо больно – неожиданно. Она ловит руку Баки, переплетает их пальцы. 

Поцелуй, следующий за этим, глубже, Баки чувствует вкус помады, смеется про себя, со Стиви ей не грозит переедание подкрашенной химии и воска, слизывает она ее из противоречия, прицельно, кончиком языка, пока на губах не остается только намек на искусственный красный, а сами губы не становятся сухими, в крошечных трещинках от того, что Стиви все время их облизывает в приступах глубокой задумчивости или в предвкушении. 

Вот как сейчас. 

– Мы идем на благотворительный прием, даже не думай, – Стиви пытается говорить строго, и это бессмысленная затея с улыбкой, блуждающей по лицу и расширенными зрачками – ведет ее не меньше. Она ловит Баки за подбородок двумя пальцами и заставляет чуть приподнять голову, вытянуться, точно напоминает про военную муштру, про все «встать навытяжку» перед командиром. Баки наклоняется, чтобы потереться щекой об ее руку, ласкаясь, как делают кошки – самодовольно и прищурившись, чтобы было очевидно, что она все равно главная, она позволяет, даже если за порогом квартиры Капитан будет командовать, а она вновь лишь следовать. 

– Я не думаю, – отвечает Баки и ловко ловит пальцы, все еще поглаживающие ее щеку, зубами, шутливо прикусывает, – когда ты в этом платье, я совершенно не думаю ни о чем. 

Стиви вздрагивает от телефонного звонка. Сумочка-конверт в ее руке могла бы вместить в себя какое-нибудь секретное оружие, судя по размерам и времени, уходящему на поиски мобильника. Баки с любопытством наблюдает за процессом, продолжая неосознанно поглаживать по бедру, задерживаясь пальцами на оборке чулок, где шершавая синтетическая ткань переходит в гладкую кожу. Игра в «холодно – горячо». Если она развернет ладонь, совсем немного, то точно продвинется в направлении «теплее». Черное платье и черные чулки наводят на мысль о том, что и белье Стиви выбрала в том же стиле – черное и кружевное. 

Черный – очень теплый цвет. 

– Слушаю, – отвечает Стиви, поправляя волосы так, чтобы они не мешали разговору, прилипнув к щеке, – конечно, мы уже спускаемся, не волнуйся. Да, речь я не забыла. До встречи.

– Пеппер? – угадывает Баки. – Вездесущая рыженькая женщина, Старк помешан на таких. 

– Машина уже ждет, – Стиви прячет телефон в сумочку и рассеянно прикасается к губам ребром ладони, трет их. – Все съела? Ну и что я с этим буду делать? Мне перед людьми выступать.

– Думаю, одолжишь менее вызывающую помаду у Пеппер, – Баки отстраняется и пожимает плечами. Выражение лица у нее самое что ни на есть проказливое. – Не советую использовать ту же, я не ела с обеда, а по вкусу она как пастила. 

– Мне так не показалось, – хмурится.

– Ну, ты же не пробовала ее на мне. Хочешь проверить?


End file.
